


what's mine is yours

by louhz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, M/M, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Polish Stilinskis, Polski | Polish, Writing on Skin, i guess...., im always here for polish stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhz/pseuds/louhz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everything you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's mine is yours

Everyone had a soulmate. At least that’s what they told them when they were in kindergarten, but Stiles knew now that it wasn’t the complete truth. Some people never met their soulmate, some just didn’t want to. Stiles knew that, because he once spent an entire night researching ‘people who don’t have soulmates'. And it terrified him.

He knew he had one, though. Sometimes, his soulmate wrote little reminders on his palm, like a homework or an exam. That was it. He didn’t write messages for Stiles, like he read on the Internet. Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if it was because he was one of these people who don’t want to meet their soulmate. Derek did want to meet Stiles, though. He wanted to so bad, but he was so scared. What if Stiles ended up not liking him? So, he never wrote messages. Only useless stuff. Also, he didn’t want his soulmate to think he was clingy, right? _His_ soulmate did write messages for Derek, though. He drew on his hands and sometimes on his ankles. He wrote in another language that Derek found out to be Polish and every time he wrote to him, Derek smiled.

Sometimes, when Derek had written on his hand that had to study for his exam on European countries, his soulmate would write the day after a good luck message. But the thing Derek liked the most was when he’d draw. His soulmate _could_ draw. Once, Derek woke up with his forearm as a tree and he remembers thinking that it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Sure, he thought about saying something, so he drew a star in his finger. Not the most beautiful thing ever, but he didn’t want to do too much. Why was he so shy to write to someone?

Stiles remembers the star. It was nothing, but it was everything. His soulmate did acknowledge him.

xx

Stiles was in his art history class, getting bored out of his mind by his ancient teacher when he rolled up his sleeve and saw “conference @ 3, international security” on his wrist. And that was Stiles’ cue. Now was the day he got to meet his soulmate. He looked at the clock on the classroom’s wall. 2:51. Shit.

Stiles got out of class so quick, he was pretty sure some papers flew behind him. He ran up to the secretary’s office as fast as he could.

“Yes! Hello! Where is the, huh,” he looked down at his wrist, “international security conference?” His voice left raspy from climbing what seemed like 20 stairs, but was more like 2. “God, I’m out of shape.” He breathed loudly with his hands on his stomach, as the lady looked on her computer.

She finally looked up from her old prehistoric computer and said to Stiles, “305. Third floor.” Stiles thanked her and got to running again.

He arrived at the room, which was huge and filled with men and women in their mid-twenties and men in their late 40’s. Some of them wore suits, and while the younger people were not in suits and ties, they looked, well, clean. Stiles, however, did not. At least, not that day. Look, he had a rough night yesterday. He had to finish an art project and his muse was supposed to be Scott, but of course Scott canceled on him, so Stiles had to use his weird neighbor. At least he didn’t get naked.

He was wearing sweatpants and a lose t-shirt saying “Aliens Are The Real Deal”. Yep, today was not his best fashion day. He slipped into the room, trying to make himself invisible, even though he could feel some old eyes judging him.

Derek was sitting in the back, revising his notes until the conference began. He was prepared for this, he studied all night yesterday for this. He hated speaking in front of people, especially when his teachers were in the room. He walked towards the stage and waited for his teacher to ask him to come onto it.

He looked down at his hands and he saw small lines in his palm. He smiled. His soulmate saw his message on his wrist. He read what was now written in black pen, “Have a good conference.” A smiley face was next to it. Derek didn’t deserve him, he thought.

Stiles took a seat, put his pen back into his pocket and watched the stage. He then saw a gorgeous man walk onto it. Stiles was shocked. If this is what International Security conferences looked like, Stiles would’ve came a lot more.

The man he was looking at was tall and wore a nice tailored suit. He had a stubble and slight messy hair, but honestly he looked like a god, Stiles thought. He started speaking about, well apparently international security, though Stiles didn’t really listen. He was mesmerized by his looks.

When Derek’s speech ended, he sat on one of the chair that was on stage. He did well, he thought. Then his mind wandered to his soulmate, he thought about him wishing him a good conference and about how he was probably too nice for Derek.

Stiles looked at the man sit down and watched a bald man get onto the stage next. Great, he thought, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. I mean, is he going to have to watch the entire conference? He just wanted to meet his soulmate. He had waited for 21 years, it was kind of time.

That’s when he thought about writing on his hand again. ‘Where are you’, he wrote on the back of hand in big letters. He didn’t actually think his soulmate would answer, he practically never wrote back. Stiles looked around the room, to see if anyone was looking at their hand of writing on it, but abandoned when he figured out he couldn’t really see a lot of hands. He resumed to texting Scott about how he was in the same room as his soulmate.

Derek looked down at his hand and saw the big, messy letters on it. Derek took a pen from his suit’s pocket and decided to write. He needed to stop being shy and admit that he would have to meet him one day of another.

So he wrote, ‘At the conference.’ Okay, so it wasn’t a love letter, so what?

Stiles gasped and quickly wrote back, ‘So am I’, with a smiley face besides it. He looked at the people in the room, waiting for a reaction.

That’s when he looked at the stage, and saw Derek’s face. A big surprised face. He had his hand on his knee and a pen in his other hand. No, Stiles thought, it couldn’t be. Was Greek God his soulmate?

Stiles jumped out of his seat and stared straight at him with deer eyes.

xx

Derek looked up at the crowd. Oh my god, he thought, his soulmate was in here. He saw a boy, standing when everyone should be sitting. Derek got up, his mouth in an ‘o’ shape. He got off the stage and jogged towards the boy, his heart was racing. It felt like it could get out of his chest.

He went up to him and stood there, in front of him, just looking. He was beautiful, Derek thought. He had big brown eyes and moles everywhere. He was tall, but still smaller than Derek and his hair was brown.

Stiles flushed under the man’s look. Was meeting your soulmate supposed to be so intense?

“Wow.” Derek puffed out. He couldn’t breathe. Was that a compliment?, Stiles thought. Stiles pointed at the door, as a sign he wanted to go outside and Derek nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He whispered.

They got to the empty corridor and just stared at each other in silence. Stiles had spent his entire life drawing and writing on himself so that the man in front of him could see it, and now that he’d met him, he couldn’t even speak. “So, hum, we’re soulmates.” Stiles said, awkwardly gesturing his way through.

Derek laughed. Meeting him felt like a lift of a weight off his shoulders. He could stop worrying. “Yeah, yeah, we are.” He passed a hand through his hair. God, he was so lucky, he thought. He looked so effortlessly beautiful.

“I’m Stiles, by the way. I don’t think I’ve ever written my name, or maybe I did and you just don’t remember. I don’t know.”

Derek smiled, white teeth flashing. “I’m Derek,” he paused, “Do you want to get a cup of coffee or something? I mean life did choose for us to be together, I kind of want to get to know you, Stiles.”

“Yeah, I do too.”

Maybe this was the start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you soo much for reading this!!!!


End file.
